


For Whom the Bells Toll

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: She made herself vulnerable for people who had given her nothing. She went to the North to fight a war that was not hers. She sacrificed her plans and showed loyalty to people who would rather love a bastard than the true queen of the seven kingdoms.





	For Whom the Bells Toll

The first bell rang. The sound of its steady clang cut through the thick ashen air. Dany clung to Drogon’s back, gripping his scales between her fingers until her knuckles turned white. She hadn’t expected the bells to ring. She hadn’t _wanted_ the bells to ring. The bells meant mercy on a city that deserved no mercy. Dany’s eyes blazed as she gazed out over the city toward the Red Keep. She imagined Cersei feeling safe behind the walls her family built. It was only a matter of time before Dany's men would seize her. They had won the war. The throne was hers now.

It wasn’t enough. 

The bell rang again, slashing through the cries of mercy. Dany’s heart pounded in her ears as blood rushed from her head and warmed her body. She thought of Jorah laying among the dead. Her great bear. A true friend among traitors and enemies. He sacrificed everything for her. And although he failed her many times, in the end he had proven himself loyal, giving up his life to save her. 

It was not enough. 

Dany listened to the cries of the people as they begged her to show them mercy. Had they showed her father any mercy? Her mother? Rhaegar? Viserys? She was only a child when the people of Kings Landing rallied behind Robert Baratheon to have her executed. They took everything from her. They took her family. They took her child. The sound of Rhaegal’s piercing cry drowned out everything else. She pictured his blood spilling over the sea. 

It was not enough. 

Dany thought of Missandei, the girl who was stolen into slavery and followed her across the sea because she believed in her. Where was the mercy they cried for when Cersei executed an innocent woman?  
It was not enough. 

She made herself vulnerable for people who had given her nothing. She went to the North to fight a war that was not hers. She sacrificed her plans and showed loyalty to people who would rather love a bastard than the true queen of the seven kingdoms. She lost a child to save people who the end betrayed her. She lost half of her army and her people. 

It was not enough. 

Dany’s eyes cut toward what was left of her army. She saw Jon standing among the north men. He bent the knee to her. Pledge himself to her. When it mattered the most, he betrayed her. _I have no love here_. 

As a child, she dreamed of returning to Kings Landing to claim what was rightfully hers. She imagined that it would feel like coming home. She was to be their queen and the world would be right again. Instead, she was met with hate and resistance. Instead of triumph, she felt nothing but loss. They had even stolen this return from her. She lost her family. Her children. Her friends. Her love. 

It was not enough. 

This place wasn’t the shining city on the hill Dany once believed it to be. Kings Landing was nothing more but a symbol of treachery. It didn’t deserve to remain standing. The wheel must be broken…

with fire…

and with blood. 

Dany nudged Drogon forward and clinched her legs against his solid flank. 

_Dracarys._


End file.
